Sephrom
Sephrom is a Loner bard wandering the lands in Supocalypse Biography Before the events of the virus, Sephrom was simply a financial advisor for a big name company and part time singer. He had a simple life with little worries or problems, which in turn drove him mad. Constantly bored with the reality that had enveloped him, he often read fantasy and science fiction books, and frequently played all manner of video games. On D Day, Sephrom was performing at a local venue when he fell victim and passed out on stage. Upon waking up he discovered that his body had undergone a profound transformation, which he could really only liken to an elf. While searching for surrvivors his elven features started becoming more prominant, and every time he looked he saw less of the man he was. Upon finding he was the last person alive in his town, he went off in search of others, taking only the clothes on his back and his father's guitar. With no need to eat or sleep, He started going crazy with the amount of time he had at his disposal, and focused most of his time not walking into practicing his vocals and instrument, in which his strangest power came to light. With much practice Sephrom found that he could do all manner of song magic or manipulation, to conjuring hypnotic music, beacons, to the point of killing those whom would here the Death Song. His profound Music Manipulation has saved him from many manner of trouble, and has allowed him to be unaffiliated with any group thus far. Powers and Skills Music Manipulation - Sephrom has the power to, via his voice or through producing any sort of musical sound via an instrument, to hypnotise, persuade, and induce various statuses to himself and those within the range of the sound. With his mastery over sound he is also able to attack people with both sound and sonokinetic constructs Applications/Techniques *Beacon Emission *Death Song *Empathic Voice **Emotion Manipulation **Mental Inducement *Fearful Scream *Hypnotic Music *Persuasion *Siren Song *Sleep Inducement *Vertigo Inducement *Musical Combat using music. *Sonic Healing using music. *Sonokinetic Combat using music. *Sonoportation using music. *Sound Aura using music. *Sound Mimicry using music. Nobel Elven Physiology - Sephrom has a Noble Elven PHysiology, which is most observed in his fair skin, pointy ears, long hair, and demenor. With his phsiology being that of a demigod all of his senses and bodily functions are beyond human levels, and though his potential is great, it is mostly untapped. Applications/Techniques *Demigod Physiology **Ethereal Body ***Extrasensory Perception ***Supernatural Condition ***Immortality *Magic **Mana Manipulation ***Healing ***Power Manipulation Stats Combat Style and Weaknesses Sephrom commonly uses his instruments or voice to attack, defend, or ward off enemies. While preferring to use hypnosis, emotion manipulation, and the inducements of status conditions, Sephrom is capable of using techniques such as sonokinetic combat and musical combat, in which the sound that comes from him is augmented into weapons or simply blows the opponent away. In times of great distress he is capable of performing the death song, but doing so strains his powers somewhat and it cannot be used in succession. His power manipulation songs can either strengthen powers or weaken them for a duration, and as a loner, he typically only uses them on himself. In the event of not being able to perform music, his elven physiology has given him augmented strength, speed, senses, and defense. His immortal body is immune to disease and age, but damage does have an effect. He is able to recover from most injuries, though its extent is not known. His is weak to hand to hand combat, as he has had no formal training, and any soundless environments nullify his music abilities. Not regularly looking for a fight, he is a tad too trusting Personality Sephrom generally very quiet and reserved in public, only showing a small and cheery disposition that borders on unsettling. Those who have spoken to him have called him stoic, abbrasive, and "a big smartass". He is very protective of those he holds dear, and generally thinks everyone deserves a second chance, However if attacked he will not hesitate to fight back. Doesn't laugh much and despite rarely showing it, he generally enjoys the company of those around him who give him the respect he (thinks he) deserves. Suseptible to money, women, and art, Sephrom generally does contractual work for any group that hires him, providing merry tunes and buffs/debuffs for whomever he is in service of. However, he has been shown to be too honest and frank with clients, having frequently cited goals as, "fucking stupid", "simple minded", "0/10, would not party with". Goals and Beliefs Sephrom's current goal is to acquire a permenant residence somewhere and to find a group he can belong to for an extended period of time, the leader-kin have shown some interest in his powers but as of right now he is unaffiliated. He would like to make music that the world can hear and conduct the most beautiful songs in history, so that he may be remembered. Sephrom believes most in the strength of ones character and their own beliefs, even if they don't coincide with his own. He believes that without the discipline and will to stand for what you believe in, all you will try to accomplish will be in vain. He values friendship, trust, and honesty, and at times vanity. Faction Status Sephrom is currently a loner, and no affiliated with any faction or small groups. Category:Loner Category:Male Category:Musical Manipulation Category:Noble Elven Physiology